


Collection of Aymeric x Kiya drabbles

by Invidia1988



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Character Death, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Costume Kink, Courtship, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Honeymoon, Large Cock, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988
Summary: Trust is being reposted into an actual story with drabbles and some longer posts.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Original Female Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Sorrow

Kiya felt dazed as she wandered Ishgard, she is suppose to meet with those around her about what to do, to chase after Thordan. She was just at House Fortemp breaking the news of Haurchefant. Seeing Edmont break down, she left the house before she did the same. Her mind shattered for her fallen friend and adoptive brother.

What was more for her, was seeing her friend Tatyl broken down. She was in love with Haurchefant, and he had given his life to protect her. Not even her healing or raise spells would work. The Twelve know she tried, Kan-E-Senna had pulled her away to take her to Gridania for better comfort. 

Kiya was left to her own feelings, she had been dressed in lower layers of clothing a maidservant outfit. She was assisting with the memorial stuff, and felt it appropriate. 

She wasn’t watching where she is going, and bumped into a person. She reacts with a solemn sorry and looks up to see Aymeric, still sporting a sore arm from The vault. He regards her with a soft look to his eyes, seeing the pain writ in her eyes.

“Kiya, my friend, did you just come from?” He asks referring to Fortemps’ he is given a nod. The air was colder than normal almost reflecting the mood outside. Snow was trickling to a fro, and Aymeric sees Kiya visibly shivering. He wonders how long she was outside to be shivering.

“I-I’m sorry.” She says, Aymeric is unsure if the sorry was to him or something else. He loops his other arm around her knowing she is pained from the events.

“There is nothing to be sorry for. Come let’s warm you up. You are far too cold.” Aymeric brushes a hand on her cheek, and his suspicion is correct to get her out of the cold. Her painted lips make it hard for him to tell if she is hypothermic, but he guides her to his home.

Once inside he instructs his manservant for tea and blankets. Getting Kiya to sit down in a nicely furnished den in front of a fireplace. Aymeric sets about his own health grimacing from his arm, it was healing well, but sore. He returns to his guest draping a blanket over her shoulders. Kiya finally registers where she is as if broken out of the shocked daze.

“Aymeric! I… I do not mean to impose like this. Please…” She sees him sit next to her, and give her a warm smile he is dressed in a blue shirt with black pants. He holds out a cup of tea to her.

“Drink this.” Kiya takes the cup, her feline ears droop back to her head at his kindness. She feels like a mess, like she doesn’t deserve the title of Warrior of Light. Her thoughts overwhelm her as she looks at the delicate cup warming her hands. She only takes a sip before everything catches up to her at once. She sets the glass down so she doesn’t drop it, then buries her face into her hands and starts to sob freely.

“He’s gone! I couldn’t protect him!” Kiya says between her sobs, she is pulled into Aymeric’s chest and he lets her cry, something he had been wanting to do, but she beats him to it. He rests his head on top of hers.

“Shh… I know…” He tries, he does know, he was there. He held his friend. He saw Kiya’s pained face upon realization she lost someone dear, someone whose life was taken protecting hers because he believes her light so fierce. 

Kiya winds her arms around Aymeric’s torso burying her face into it. All he can do is pet the top of her head and try to even attempt to soothe her. What he does is let her cry, till his shirt is soaked in her tears. 

This goes on through the evening, she spoke of her tales with Haurchefant before she met Aymeric. She had resigned herself to laying her head in Aymeric’s lap letting him pet her head and ears, she found it soothing. She would add more tears when she reflected on the events that happened. He would feel them in his thigh.

Aymeric had lost track of time and noted it was well pass midnight and sighs. She had fallen asleep, he had been able to get her to eat something and now he was vexed with getting her to her home. His manservant suggests the guest room, and he agrees, having help carrying her there. She is light, and hangs limp from his servant’s arms. He did not like that sight of her.

Kiya stirs when she is set on the cold bed, and curls into it finding a pillow. A whimper escapes her, and Aymeric sits on the other side of the bed close to her.

“It is alright, I am still here.” He places a hand on her head, a grimace as he leaned on his wounded arm, his body ached from his own time in The Vault. He knows he will have scars from it, but physical scars heal compared to mental wounds. Those do not heal so well. 

“Please don’t leave me alone.” Kiya murmurs in her sleep, her hands gripping at one of his sleeves. Aymeric lets his manservant go assuring him he is fine for now.

“I’m not going anywhere. You have mine promise, my friend.” He leans against the headboard as Kiya curls into his side. How he wished this was under different circumstances. He never thought he would witness the great warrior of light break down in tears like this. He is reminded in that moment, she is still mortal and a normal person under all those titles. He pets her long hair in a comforting manner till her breathing evens out. He notes the tears that dot the ends of her eyes and wipes them away.

When she is finally asleep and sound he hears someone knocking. Aymeric sighs knowing his manservant is asleep after helping him with Kiya. Grimacing he gets up and goes to the door after brushing the back of Kiya’s face with his hand.

“I will be back shortly.” Aymeric murmurs hoping she will be asleep when he returns to her. He thumbs away another line of tears he sees. At the door, he opens it to see Artoriel with an umbrella. The snow steadily falling harder.

“Ser Aymeric, sorry to disturb you so late, have you seen our friend? Alphinaud is worried. Said she left in a daze.” He asks, and Aymeric gives a nod.

“She’s here, I bumped into her earlier on my way back. She was too cold to let her wander… She is asleep. She cried herself to sleep in my arms..” Aymeric did all he could in his condition along with what she needed.

“Do you wish me to take her back?” Artoirel offers, only for Aymeric to shake his head no.

“No need to wake her when she just fell asleep. She can stay the night here, then tomorrow if she is feeling up to it, she will visit Fortemps, or she might go straight to the Congregation to meet with everyone there.” Aymeric explains, he notes the fresh layer of snow on the ground. 

“Ah, then take care of her. I shall let Father know that she is safe and Alphinaud.” He gives a bow, and receives one. 

“Oh, before I go, a way to cheer her up, she does like mint tea.” He suggests and steps off to go home. Aymeric returns back inside and to his friend. He checks and sees her still asleep, but silently shivering from a dream. 

He keeps his promise and lays down next to her to rest. He feels her cling to his side for warmth. How he wished this was under different circumstances.


	2. Breakdown

In the following day after Kiya had spent the night over at Aymeric’s place. It was the morning after she had sought solace in him from the events of The Vault. Kiya wakes slowly, she feels warmth at her side. She instinctively moves closer to the source, as she wakes up more she becomes aware she is not alone in the bed. 

Kiya jolts up startled to why there was another person next to her. She has been bundled up well in blue blankets as her mind makes sense of where she was. She recognized the blue as Aymeric’s color. How she even knew she was at his place is the arms that had wound around her in her sleep.

Her startle roused him, ice blue eyes peek open at Kiya. Then with the same realization she had, he sits upright. Wincing just a little from his arm and body protesting the movement. He was still sporting wounds from the imprisonment and torture. He knows scars will be on his body in places. Aymeric and Kiya exchange an awkward look as Kiya scrambles to the other side of the bed.

“Morning my friend.” He starts, breaking the awkward silence between them. Kiya’s face was flushed red on her cheeks as memories flooded her mind.

“Morning, Aymeric.” She looks back at him and is greeted to the gentle smile she knows.

“I hope you had slept well.” His voice felt awkward as he goes about making conversation with her. Kiya’s cheeks burned a little in embarrassment. Aymeric barely knows her, and here she shared a bed with him in a moment of vulnerability. 

“D-did anything happen last night?” She had to check. Aymeric looks at her back.

“No, nothing like that. You fell asleep here, and didn’t want me to leave your side. So I stayed with you.” He knows what he meant by her question if she was taken advantage of. He would never do that to her.

“Thank you.” Kiya turns her head to smile at him.

“You are most welcome. Would you trouble me to join me for breakfast? Or do you have somewhere to be, before we meet back up at the Congregation?” Aymeric asks.

“I think I can manage to join you.” Aymeric gets up from the bed, and goes to leave the room to allow her to clean herself up. A fresh dress brought for her. One of the maidservants had a spare dress that fit her. Kiya tugs that on, and soon joins Aymeric.

They share moments still in silence. The elephant in the room being the inevitable for responsibilities. Aymeric manages to draw a few smiles more out of her with kind words before he saw her off. Her going to the Forgotten Knight to access her belongings better.

Aymeric was left to his thoughts in his office, the others had arrived, but he made a request to wait for Kiya. He thought how to address the situation at hand. Almost lost mentally in his own search for peace of mind.

When he got word everyone had gathered, he allowed everyone in. He sees that Kiya had cut her long hair short and held back with a headband. It fit her well, he also heard about how some people cut their hair to signify loss. His face remains stoic, even as Alphinaud addresses him, asking about his own wounds. It was almost as if it was by breathing he lets his feelings out with his words.

“Some wounds do not heal.” As he said it, he caught Kiya’s face. The pain writ in her green eyes. Holding tears back again, he did not know she had those kinds of feelings. What was more, was how Kiya’s friend Tatyl was missing from the group. 

After they all had their discussions about their next course of action. Sending Kiya onto what would be a suicide mission. Aymeric finds himself wandering through Last Vigil down the path to his own home. To meet with everyone seeing Kiya off before she makes the trip to Azys Lla.

At the arch of the Bridgepoint leading from House Fortemps down to the airship landing. Aymeric sees Kiya looking out over the edge, lost in her thoughts. Upon seeing him, her face lightens up a bit.

It is a rare moment, where no one was around them, and time stood still almost as Kiya approaches him.

“What can I do for you, my dearest friend.” Aymeric regards her gentle with his voice. 

“I wanted to thank you… for last night. Artoirel told me how he came to get me, but I was already asleep by then. Along with… how you didn’t leave me in a time of need.” Kiya looks down at her feet, and continues.

“I do not normally let people see me like that.” She fights back her tears. The short hair makes it easier for Aymeric to see her face.

“You were in pain. A pain that no one should have experienced let alone hold back.” Aymeric folds his arms across his chest and has a wistful look on his face regarding her. Their eyes meet, and Kiya closes the distance between them and hugs him tight at his torso.

Aymeric is taken aback by this display, and moves his arms to return the embrace.

“You did more for me, than anyone else ever has done. Since the bloody banquet.. You allowed me to have a shoulder to unburden my feelings onto. I have lost so many friends…” Kiya lets her feelings go, and discloses to him things she never uttered to anyone else. Her heart.

“You are still human, and you need to grieve like everyone else does.” Aymeric raises one hand to her head and rubs gently to soothe her woes.

“You are the only one that sees me like that.. The only other two that have said things similar is Estinien and Haurchefant.” Aymeric understands now, she keeps a front even in the midsts of despair. Even when she wants to breakdown and forget what happened.

“If you need a shoulder to cry on, you can come to me any time.” Aymeric tilts her head back and gives her a warm welcoming smile. Their moment was up when he sees Estinien walking up to them. 

“Everyone is waiting.” The dragoon says, he had seen a bit of their actions. He waited for a time where it seemed appropriate to step in. Kiya and Aymeric share one more smile to each other before she runs off to talk to the others.

Estinien looks over at Aymeric, arms folding across his chest. He sees the way Aymeric stares at Kiya’s back. He was staring at her the way someone loves another.

“You’re in love with her.” He didn’t ask Aymeric, he vocalized what was easy to see.

“Aye.” 

“You aught to tell her. This could be the last time you see her.” They both know that the fight that comes up is Thordan. How would she fair against twelve knights and Thordan himself as a Primal.

“I want to. Alas, I do not think this is the time for feelings. Even the chance of unrequited ones. If she returns. I will tell her on my terms. If she does not, then I will let my feelings for her go.” Aymeric turns to walk off now. 

“I shall try to keep her safe then.” 

“I thank you, my friend.”

“I think a tankard of ale at this point would suffice.” The two of them exchange a grin at Aymeric’s own words used on him.

“Aye.” They both wander down, and everyone says their goodbyes in a way. Aymeric’s words caught in his throat.

No one missed the look in his eyes as he stared after Kiya. As the airship left.

Aymeric prayed that night to Halone, to keep Kiya safe and to return her to him in one piece, and sound of mind. 

How he wished he had prayed for Estinien as well. When Kiya returned with a silent Tatyl in tow, she was distraught in the events of after Nidhogg took over Estinien and returned in full form. How she lost Ysayle, and bore witness to many horrors in Azys Lla. Kiya had collapsed on her knees, and Aymeric was there to pick her up. 

She has lost too many. Aymeric hopes as he consoles her again, that Kiya doesn’t lose more dear to her.

Aymeric offers open his home, to allow Kiya a place where she can show her weaknesses. He spends that night sitting by her side as she slept from crying again. He had joined her tears with his own. 

They clung to each other till Kiya fell asleep. Aymeric was visited again by Artoirel, and he dismissed him from collecting his house guest. Aymeric did not want to be alone either.

He never would have guessed in the moons to come, Kiya would bloom before him and save his friend and home. Even as their hands tangled for the first time after Kiya returned from Hraesvelger going home. 

“Welcome home, Kiya.”


	3. Notice

Kiya feels her heart flutter whenever she sees Aymeric, it had been a few days since the conference, she met up with Alphinaud and Aymeric outside anyx trine. She notes the wide eyes from Aymeric with a smile. She wondered if this was truly his first time stepping foot beyond his own homeland.

She got her answer when he spoke of how Lucia’s report painted a pale picture. They spoke with Vidofnir then made their way to the Churning Mists. She caught up with them last. Alphinaud stood a few feet back while Aymeric stared out at the vast land. She walks up quietly next to him and sees his face. He is in awe at how beautiful the place is, they arrived at sunset and watched as the sun painted and danced different colors over the world. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” She asks him, Aymeric turns his head towards her and nods. Alphinaud observed them, a smile on his face. He was witnessing something between the two that they didn’t realize yet.

They were in love. Thancred told him that it is plain as day to see on their faces. How they spoke with one another. Alphinaud walks a little away from them to allow them time to themselves.

Kiya brushes her hand against Aymeric’s and pulls her hand back with an apology. Aymeric tugs her hand back to his and turns to her grasping it softly with both hands.

“I would never have this opportunity to see this without you. Thank you my dearest. And do not apologize your touch is welcomed in mine.” Aymeric raises her hand to his lips and presses a chaste kiss to her fingers.

Kiya feels her heart thundering in her chest and face reddens.

She feels right to ask this question with his attention on hers. 

“Aymeric… when times are calm… would you want to..” her words lost as she stares at his face he is searching hers for an answer. His eyes hopeful as he finishes her words.

“Date?” He asks, receiving a shy nod. Aymeric’s face lightens up ten fold, and he kneels down to take her hand again.

“I would be honored that you feel this way, Mine own intent is the same. I would love to court you.” Kiya swears his eyes seem to glow in pride. And she beams her own smile. 

First they must save their friend.


	4. Warmth in a Kiss

Kiya knew she fell in love with Aymeric for a while now, and she found herself making excuses to visit the Lord Commander whenever she could or had a break in responsibilities. She soon found herself sitting across from him on another dinner.

They have been subtle in their relationship, mild courting from him, Aymeric opens up a lot to her, from his younger days. His upbringing, she smiles listening to every word and finds herself entranced by the tone of his voice. He is soothing to listen to, and she focuses on his face till he wonders why she is staring so intently at him.

“Is something the matter?” He questions her, this breaks her out of her trance and she shakes her head quickly. A flush forming on her face.

“I’m sorry, I got lost in thought. Nothing is wrong, it… a little embarrassing.” She looks away and down at her glass of wine, she has grown to trust Aymeric and know everything that comes into his wine cellar is not poisoned. 

“Lost in thought? Well, I guess it shows how comfortable you are around me now. Remember back when I first invited you here for dinner? You were a bit timid.” Aymeric feels a little at ease in her presence, they had both finished their food, a more modest dinner of soups and tea. 

Aymeric gets up from his spot across to take one of her hands and leads her out of the room to a study room. Where they often spend more quality time talking about anything. 

“As for embarrassing things. Mayhap, you tell me? I can decide if it really is so.” He notes how her face pinks up. He guesses it is about himself a humble smile crosses his lips as he tries coaxing whatever it is out of her.

“Aymeric.. I..” She buries her face in her hands. Aymeric’s smile widens, it is about him. Now he must know. He leans in close to her, placing a hand under her chin to tilt it up so she can look him in the eye. Kiya has her eyes closed, she must resist his charm. 

“Kiya, you?” His voice is soft and gentle. The tone she enjoys hearing from him.

“I love your voice. I got lost listening to you.” She huffs out then tilts her head enough to look to the side. The flush that crosses her face, Aymeric keeps her from looking away fully, he can see her looking at him out of the corner of her vibrant green eyes.

“Is that all you love?” He teases her, he knows she loves him, if only he can get her to say it.

“Aymeric…” She sighs, and he presses a small kiss on her cheek. Kiya only blushes even more. He only dotes another kiss on her face, her forehead. He is hesitant in his hovering. 

“Kiya?” He looks her in her eyes, she looks away again only to have him tilt her head back to his.

“Aymeric.. I…” Aymeric’s face is so close to hers, and Kiya feels her heart thundering in her chest. 

“Aymeric, I?” He repeats her words back to her. She feels like her body is frozen but on fire at the same time.

“I… love you.” She finally says it to him, Aymeric’s smile grows and he places another kiss on her forehead. 

“I love you too.” He says without hesitating. Aymeric’s hand on her face moves to brush along her cheek tracing the blue heart she has painted there. He keeps her stare.

“Say it again please.” He asks her, his voice low and soft finding the tone she likes best with how she fidgets.

“I love you, Aymeric.” She says again, more confident. Her face flushes again from how his smile grows. 

“Again.” He can’t get enough of her saying it. 

“Aymeric!” Kiya pulls back a little, feeling his eyes are too intense. He relents and pulls her into his arms.

“Forgive me. I just am relieved to hear you say it. You love me.” He nuzzles her face with his. Another kiss on her jaw, she could easily melt into those kisses. He never fails to make her head feel fuzzy.

“Aymeric… would you… please…” She turns her head to look at him, ready to ask this specific question. Aymeric already holding her stare. Kiya reaches a hand up to his face and brushes her fingers along his cheek, he leans his head on her hand.

“Anything.” He leans in closer to kiss her cheek.

“Would you please kiss me?” She sees his face grow softer at what she is asking. He has only kissed her face but never her lips. He cups her face, tilting her head back. His lips just a breath from hers.

“You sure?” She feels his breath and she shakily exhales her own.

“Yes, please.” As soon as she confirms her want, Aymeric presses a soft kiss to her. He feels electric in his body, he even slips his hands into her dark hair to hold her there. Kiya feels her body on fire from the kiss, her hands gripping the front of his blue shirt. 

Aymeric parts from the kiss only to have Kiya chase after his lips in another kiss. He grants it, and pulls her closer to him. He feels so warm to her, and she feels soft to him. Kiya tugs and holds his shirt as a way to keep him from pulling away. 

Kiya breaks the kiss for air, and glances up at his face, Aymeric’s eyes are wild and intense. She wonders what would happen if they press further. She doesn’t have to guess as Aymeric places sweet short kisses all over her lips and face, placing the last full one on them. 

Aymeric tests his boundaries and nibbles her bottom lip drawing out a sigh into the kiss. What he wanted, he sweeps his tongue across her bottom lip. Seeing if she wants to deepen the kiss. When she parts her lips he takes it as a yes and presses his tongue into her mouth. Kiya’s grip in his clothes tighten till he takes her hands from the fabric and holds them. 

She is sweet to him from the treats to the wine from earlier. To her he tastes equal from having the same things. Aymeric breaks the kiss and pants from the lack of air. He wants her, by the Fury he wants her. She had made it clear in the beginning of their relationship that sexual contact would wait till they were either engaged or married. He respects her wishes for it.

Kiya’s head is spinning, if she didn’t make those requests she is certain she would lose more than her first kiss to him on this night. Aymeric only smiles at her, he wishes he didn’t stop, that they could give into their desires. He knows their limits with them only starting to take these steps into their relationship.

“May I kiss you more?” He asks, and receives a nod. Their promises don’t stop them from the heavy kissing they’re doing. Aymeric dives into another kiss with her pulling her in so close as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. His hands rubbing at her back in circles. 

Aymeric breaks the kiss and ghosts kisses on her cheek. “I love doing this, but if we don’t cease. I can’t promise to remain a gentleman for too much longer.” He purrs into an ear, she nods her head, still dazed. 

“Soon, Aymeric. Just not yet.” Kiya leans her head into his hand when it presses against her face. Aymeric gives her a nod, confirming her request. Their date coming to an end, she knows if they don’t stop soon, she will give into her lust instead of wanting it to be of love.

Aymeric takes her hands in his and leads her on shaky feet to walk her back to House Fortemps. Stealing kisses where he can, one lasting one in front of the platform that overlooks the Last Vigil. He waits for her to walk off, lingering stares between them as she talks to the manservant at the door to be let into the house. Kiya blows him a kiss, and he acts on catching it. She disappears inside, and he turns on his heels to head back to his home. 

Once inside the door, Kiya sees Alphinaud and Thancred. Her face reddens at the knowing grin on Thancred’s face and Alphinaud’s face equally red. They had seen the last kiss through one of the windows.

“Would seem our friend is glowing a little.” Thancred speaks to Alphinaud, and he pipes up.

“Indeed. Had a good evening with Aymeric I am guessing?” Alphinaud asks, genuinely curious. Thancred interjects upon seeing how Kiya’s face flushes red in mortification.

“I don’t think she is up for telling just yet.” Kiya buries her face in her hands.

“Besides, the girls are going to find out before us. Let’s go.” Thancred tugs Alphinaud along, leaving Kiya to collect herself, making a hasty move to her room before she is talked to by anyone else.

Aymeric on her mind and in her heart. Her lips tingle from the kisses.

She wishes she didn’t have to leave his arms.

Someday she won’t.


	5. Game

It started as a simple inquire to Kiya. Aymeric was curious about her in entertainment and learned she plays different games. One standing out in chess, he use to play against his adoptive father and a few people. So when she visited him after telling him he had a board with him.

“If you would like to. Would you indulge me?” He sees his love smile and reach her hands to the board to start setting up.

“I would be delighted to, Aymeric. Shall we have a wager?” Her green eyes stare at icy blue. Aymeric gives it thought and a smile graces his lips.

“How about this, winner will receive a kiss of their choice.” Aymeric settles on white for his pieces and notes how his beloved’s fingers rest to the side of the board. Her engagement ring seen clear on her hand making him reach a hand down to lift it and press a kiss to her hand.

“Deal. Sounds like a win win regardless of who.. well wins. You first my love.” She feels his kiss and smiles warm.

Aymeric takes his turn moving a piece, he watches Kiya’s eyes instantly analyze for her own piece to move. 

“What made you so eager to challenge me love?” She looks up at Aymeric as she makes her next move, taking one of his pieces. Aymeric stares as she took a pawn then figured out his next move to take one of hers.

“A way to bond besides our normal ways. It is fun.” He shares a look as his other hand holds hers. She laces her fingers with his and smiles at his words. She takes another piece of his. His face has that expression where one knew he made a mistake when he moved a piece. Kiya seizes one of his knights. 

“Check.” Aymeric looks at the board, and understands his miqo'te lover’s cunning intelligence. He takes care of the threat on the board. His thumb of his hand holding hers traces the back of her hand. 

“I see, I am having fun too, Aymeric. It is nice to feel a level of intimacy like this. Between you and I.” She brings his hand up with hers and runs her cheek against his fingers drawing his attention from the board. She only does that when she is really happy.

Kiya looks at the board and then to Aymeric. A grin to her dark painted lips. She moves her last piece. 

“Checkmate~” She declares only for Aymeric to look down at the board realizing she had won.

“But! How!?!” He stares at her amazed then smiles. Accepting his defeat.

“Where would you like a kiss my love?” He leans in close to her, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Hmm… let us start here.” She points to her lips. Aymeric cups her face with his hands and tilts his head as he kisses her gently. Kiya feels her head spin with that kiss.

“Rematch?” Aymeric asks after breaking the kiss.

“Yes, shall we up the ante then?” She looks at him with a sultry stare. Aymeric’s own eyes half-lid the bright blue of his eyes intense as they stare at piercing emerald. 

“Indeed. The winner of the next match should decide our play for the evening.” Aymeric leans in to give her another kiss and she meets him.

“Agreed.” She purrs to him.


	6. Simple

Kiya has been to alot of places in her time, from inns at each major city, to random houses or visiting officials. Her favorite place is Aymeric’s. The blue calming to her as well as him.

It was a step in their relationship. One she is happy for in spending more time with him. A much more modest dinner. Sitting intimately against each other afterwards. She is leaned in his arms and his around her trying with the ends of her black and blue hair.

A question strikes Aymeric, Kiya can feel him about to ask something with the raise in his chest and clear of his throat.

“Kiya, my love. Would you like to stay over?” He wanted to keep her close, she has no travels to make and he doesnt need to be at the congregation till later in the day. A chance to bond, a chance to be close without being bothered.

Kiya thinks it over and looks at him moving her head enough to see his eyes and face. She sees a flash of pink across the normally reserved face.

“Do you mean?” She questions if he really wants to take it to a different level of intimacy. He catches on and shakes his head.

“Not like that, not yet at least. I mean just to stay with me. Not sexually.” He confirms the no sensing her hesitation. They were both not ready for that step. He had yet to promise to marry yet and he would never put her in a position with a child they’re not ready for. He would love to feel her just tonight he wants to have her share his bed in being close.

Kiya smiles warm at him and nods her head. Feeling reassured that he wasn’t asking her for sex. 

“Then I would be happy to stay over.” She feels his arms wind tighter around her and him kiss the top of her head. It was already late anyway, she felt comfortable and content specially when he places loving kisses on an ear just to see the way she twitches it away from the assault.

Ayneric chuckles into it and repeats his assault on the other ear. He notes her earrings have the house Fortemp insignia and smiles as he places a respectful kiss to them.

Kiya feels her heart flutter when he does that, and cuddles more into his chest. He was the first person she went to for comfort after The Vault. Remembering how she spent that night in his guest room sobbing into his chest, till she fell asleep clutching onto him. All he could do was pet her head and comfort her when he wanted to break down himself. 

Now she fits into his arms with smiles and bright eyed instead of red and puffy. He collects her into his arms with ease and carried her to his room. It amazes him at how light she is, but he is also able to draw a 200lb bow with ease. 

Once through the door, Kiya looks around and notes his room fits his style from deep blues to golds and white. His bed easily could fit five people and when he stands next to it he drops her into the middle of it. 

Kiya with a surprised shriek sinks into the middle of the comforters and wriggles herself into them. The clothes she wears easy to sleep in. But she is tossed one of his shirts for her to change into. Aymeric is facing away from her to allow her to change. 

She the light blue shirt is loose on her, and she is down to her black tights and his shirt. When Aymeric looks at her he smiles warm at how she looks, her tail swaying light in happiness.

She pats the spot next to her and he easily fits into the spot, he pulls her to him. Aymeric feels a sense of peace in his chest having her in his arms like this. His hands find rest one underneath her and the other loose over her hip reaching for her tail to pet it with practice from his cat.

Aymeric presses kisses to her face, peppering her. He feels her bury her face into his chest in shyness. He tugs her close till he is certain she can’t be closer. She loops a leg over his hip and he places a knee between her thighs finding comfortable ways to lay in each others arms.

Aymeric presses face into her hair nuzzling her while feeling her find comfort in his chest, an ear flicks when she feels his breath on it. Her arms wrapped around his torso. He feels so right to her, and she feels perfect in his arms. She feels him squeeze her to him, she looks up and gives him a small kiss to his chin.

She can feel him smile against her face now. If she could see his expression it is one of those endearing stares he gives her.

Kiya moves her hand over his side up to his face, feeling it when he Grace’s her fingers with a passing kiss. Her fingers search for those tufts on the side of his face and plays with a lock of hair.

“If you do that, I cant promise to behave.” He jests with her, his hands shift to poise thrm at her sides. Kiya shifts to glance at his face, mischief in his eyes.

“And what will you do to me?” She shivers feeling one of his hands fingers dance along her ribs in warning while her fingers trace close to an ear.

“Why don’t you find out.” He purrs into an ear.

Kiya touches an ear earning his eyes close. Aymeric’s fingers press into her sides and she squirms in the manner of one ticklish. Her reaction shrinks her away from the touch but his hands follow to carry out his promise.

“No fair! You know those spots!” Kiya squeaks out in little fits of laughter. She is only greeted to a knowing smirk. She has yet to find his. Her fingers search and among the squirming she does. She finds a spot and he fidgets. She looks at him hoping she didn’t graze his scar by accident knowing her hands are close to it. He only smiles at her and reassures her with a kiss on her lips.

“I’m fine love. You found a spot finally.” He confirms it is a ticklish spot light along his left hip. She tests it and he only fidgets the same as her.

Begins a relentless assault on either of them till they’re breathless, sharing kisses at the end and hands tangled on each others hair.

Kiya feels at ease this way. And Aymeric resumes his earlier relaxed demeanor in petting her head, nuzzling his face into her hair.

“Are you happy?” Kiya asks out of the blue, Aymeric knows the question and kisses an ear before tilting her head up to his.

“Elated.” He leans in an presses his cheek to hers. She smiles again. When he pulls his head back he kisses her again slightly deeper and longer. Quelling any fears she might have.

She feels her heart full for him to where it almost hurts. It also scares her how much she loves him, that she has entered this commitment with him. He is patient and always waits for her. He could have anyone, and anyone he chooses to love but he chose the hardest person with the warrior of light. He knows she travels and can be gone for a few days to weeks and months. He will welcome her back with open arms always. And now into his bed where she can find love and solace from her responsibilities. 

Kiya presses her face into his chest once more and resigns it there feeling sleep catch her, listening to his steady heartbeat. Aymeric hears her even breathing and settles in closer. 

Aymeric’s cat joins them nestling into the small spot behind Kiya’s back. Aymeric feels blessed that he is allowed her, and hopes to have her hand one day. He just has to figure how to ask her.


	7. Sleepless

Kiya had woken up in a startle, she was in the guest room Aymeric has made for her. It was a few nights after she had slept in the same bed as Aymeric, but that wasn’t what woke her. She was having memories and guilt of those that she could not save creep into her mind. In turn a nightmare had hit her, before she knows it. She is slipping out of the bed, the cold floor beneath her feet reminds her it is dead night.

She had checked the time before she wandered through the Borel House, fighting with her nerves at approaching one door. Aymeric’s. There was a soft glow under the door from a candle still lit, she hoped he was still awake.

Gathering her nerves she nocks quietly to the door, she waits and hears shuffling till Aymeric’s slightly dishelved appearance is before her. 

“Kiya? Something the matter?” He knew from the edges of her eyes, holding a sense of sadness to them. He knows from the time she stayed after The Vault.

“Ah… I’m sorry if I disturbed you. I…” She fidgets with her hands. Aymeric tilts her head up to look at him.

“Kiya. Bad dreams?” He guessed, and she nods.

“Would you like me to sit with you in your room then? Or would you like to come in with me?” He offers.

“W-with you. I feel alone in that room.” A soft smile from Aymeric, and he steps aside to allow her into his room. His bed was messed from him getting out hastily, the candle almost out, her guess he was about to fall asleep and was too comfortable to blow it out. His cat nestled into the top of Aymeric’s pillows. 

Kiya sits on the edge of Aymeric’s bed, and he sits next to her.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” One of his hands goes into her hair and combs through her dark hair comforting her.

“It was just memories of events that happened.” Kiya leans against Aymeric’s side now, he pulls her closer and lays back with her. He tugs her till she fits in his arms and they find a way to relax together.

“The Vault?” He worries, that was still fresh in both of their minds. Aymeric winds his arms around her torso and pulls her as close as she gets without crushing or suffocating her.

“A bit before that. When I first took down a primal. You… remember the story of Ifrit?” Kiya looks up at him.

“I do remember. How two young girls had defeated a primal. That was you and your friend Tatyl.” Kiya feels the back of Aymeric’s hand pressed gently to her cheek and rubs at it to console her.

“That was how me and her met. We were both going to be sacrificed to some godly being. We didn’t know what was going to happen…” Kiya confides. Aymeric rests his head on top of hers, cheek pressing to cheek now.

“My love, It was a miracle you two even survived. It pales in comparison to mine and Estinien’s meeting. Different times, and different ways. Me and him were the sole survivors of an attack from Dravanians. I think I told you briefly while we were waiting for word of Estinien’s fate.” Kiya nods.

“Maybe that is why I am drawn to you.. you know and understand what I went through.. Given roles I didn’t ask for, but I know better than to turn them down.” Kiya remembers the two lost, no one knows their names. 

“Mayhap, I like to think our relationship bloomed because of love and interest more than histories of things that will make either of us sad.” Aymeric pulls his head back a little to look her in her eyes, his forehead pressed to hers.

“I think I rather think that way too. Aymeric?” Kiya moves her head to nuzzle his cheek the way he did hers. 

“Hmm?” He had just gotten her to say I love you recently, and he sees in the faint light her face darken in embarrassment.

“I-…” Kiya covers her face. Aymeric chuckles light, and shakes his head.

“Kiya, I?” His tone soft in her ear, to coax it out of her.

“Aymeric, I.. love you.” Kiya smiles as he leans in to kiss her.

“Kiya, I love you too. Say it again?” He says between a kiss. 

“I love you.” Kiya says with more clarity, Aymeric is smiling more into each kiss he leaves her.

“Again.” He asks, and Kiya smiles as she returns each kiss.

“Aymeric, I love you.” His arms wind more around her, and he feels his heart full. He would do his all to keep her happy.

“I love you.” He finishes it with a deep kiss.

“May I ask something? Aymeric?” Kiya buries her face into his chest.

“What is it?” Aymeric threads his fingers through her hair again, comforting.

“When I am here… can I sleep with you instead of the guest room? It’s too lonely in there without you.” Kiya can feel his smile in her hair as he kisses the top of her head.

“Of course you may. In fact I welcome it. My bed is rather lonesome without you next to me.” He says with a hint of amusement in his voice. Kiya feels her face blushing, then pushes closer to him.

“Thank you. My knight.” Kiya feels two hands on her face and tilt her up so she can see Aymeric’s face. He is beaming in happiness at a nickname like that.

“You are welcome my charming love.” He seals it with a kiss, a deeper one. Kiya feels her head spin with that kiss, far less innocent, and more passionate.

Aymeric lets Kiya move closer and he strewns a leg over her, while his arms hold her close. He feels her face in his chest again, and a content sigh from her. Aymeric tugs the blankets up around them as the candle goes out, she moves closer to him for warmth. 

Very soft feet in the form of Aymeric’s cat finds itself curling up against Kiya’s beck. Aymeric reaches a hand over to pet the cranky cat, surprised he was in a good mood for a change.

Kiya feels safe and protected in strong arms. What they protect her from, is her own mind and the fears she knows she must face.


	8. Engagement

Kiya was led by blindfold by Aymeric, he was careful as he led her through The Vault. The place was cleared of anyone for him, and he felt nervous as he grips one of her hands tighter. They had been courting for a good while now. 

“We’re almost there, just a few more yalms.” He assures her, when he reaches the steps to The Quire. He removes her blindfold, Kiya blinks back light and looks around. The place was washed in gold from the sunsetting. She looks up to see Aymeric a few feet ahead of her on the stairs and she follows him. The steps she takes makes her nervous as the times they had set foot in this place has led to horrors.

Aymeric waits for her at the top of the stairs and when she reaches him he takes her hands into his own. 

“Nothing dire, I promise you. Please, if you would indulge me a little with your time?” He is being formal, he has hold of her hands, his thumbs pressing over the backs of her hands, he presses his right thumb onto her ring finger.

“We have been in this place twice, both were for events we both rather forget.” He grips her hands tighter in memories. Kiya looks up at his eyes. He’s stern yet soft in his expression.

“Pray, tell me… do you see a future with me?” He takes her hands into his and brings them up to kiss her fingertips.

“Of course I do.” As soon as she says this, his expression softens.

“I truly mean, do you see that future with me?” He wants to hear her say it again.

“Yes.” 

“Good, good. I see the same thing with you. I wanted to be sure of your feelings before I ask you something important. First.. you remember that ascending these steps is what launched you and I into our relationship. Though… we lost many we hold and held so dear.” He leans in to press a kiss at the edge of her eyes seeing tears.

“Aye…” Kiya sees him kneel down, her mind goes wild blank. Nothing could prepare her for this. A simple question was about to be brought to her.

“I want to share my life with you, when we ascended these stairs the second time to save people. I knew I had chosen right in you. I do not want to think of anyone else by my side other than you.” As Aymeric speaks, Kiya feels a chill run down her spine in how his words sound. She hopes she is ready for him.

Aymeric does not miss the anxiety in her eyes over the atmosphere. He is patient though, he holds her hands in his, and leans his head to press a kiss to the back of her left hand over her ring finger.

“I, pray to the Fury over this. I swear to you on the place that started all of this between us. That I will always be at your side. I wish to be the solace permanently in your life. To be the one you sigh your love into. Kiya, please marry me?” Kiya’s eyes widen more, she feels his lips on her hand waiting for her answer. She lowers her head in thought. Thinking of all the people that have led her to this moment. She grips his hand, and Aymeric looks up to see her with that same expression she had in his office. He holds hope in his heart, even has worry in his eyes. He grips her hand a little tighter.

Kiya opens her eyes to see his face, the last thought on her mind was the first profess of love he made towards her. How he held her face and littered it with kisses when she told him she loved him for the first time. A warmth in her eyes and she kneels to Aymeric, pressing her forehead to his to look him directly in his eyes. Aymeric is searching her eyes and warmth in his own at her stare.

“Aye, Aymeric. I will.” The moment she said yes, she sees the widest smile he can muster. Perhaps more than when she offered him to travel with her. Kiya is knocked over and a full kiss is placed onto her lips, hands on the side of her head and holds her still. 

Aymeric presses kiss after kiss on her lips to where Kiya swears her head is spinning from the intensity. Kiya sees him pull up and presses an arm to his mouth and furiously blushes. Such a sight to see him flustered.

“Forgive me, I seem to have gotten carried away.” He tugs her up to sit in front of him, while he fumbles with a pocket for a box. A ring, he had two boxes. One for him to give her, and one for her to give him. Kiya opens the box handed to her, and it is a onyx band with jade and emerald lining the middle. She looks up at him.

“That one would be for me. This is yours.” He turns and opens the box he has for her, a gold band with aquamarine and sapphire lining the middle. She smiles and nods, holding her hand out for him as he does for her. Placing the rings together on the other. Almost like a wedding, but this is an Ishgardian betrothal.

Once Kiya’s ring is settled on her hand, Aymeric takes her hand and places a tender kiss on top of it. Kiya mirrors him, they exchange a look and start laughing at how it must look. Aymeric pulls her into his arms and lap nuzzling her face.

“You have brought me much joy this evening. I promise you there will never be a day where you regret your choice in me.” Aymeric says as he threads his fingers with Kiya’s.

“Good, and I promise you won’t regret choosing me either. What made you choose The Vault for a proposal? You know what this place is to us.”

“The reason I chose it. We’ve climbed these stairs for different destinies. One with tragedy, one with hope for a new Ishgard. And now, we climbed it for our destinies to intertwine together. I thought it fitting as we have lost and gained so much here. That our relationship started from The Vault, it was only fitting to keep such a promise on the very spot you and I were led together. To learn to love, through our tears and pain.” As he finishes his words he notes tears on the edges of her eyes and leans in to kiss them off.

“I… love you. Now I get to marry you.” She smiles.

“More than that… I should say… you have become someone I can’t see myself without either.” Kiya feels another kiss at the corner of her lips, she looks up to his eyes, and sees how full of fire his ice blues are. She must be mirroring him, for he shares a look for her.

“I love you too.” He presses another full kiss on her lips first brushing them with his lips to feel them against his before a deep kiss is made. Kiya feels herself wrapped up in the moment, her hands fist into his robes and tug him closer. She felt an ache for him in her heart, but needed time to prepare something.

When a hand smooths up under the back of her shirt she pulls back from the kiss and blushes furious.

“As much as I would love to indulge like that Aymeric. I do not think this is the appropriate place… for that.” Aymeric nods and removes his hand respecting what she means.

“Forgive my wandering hands, my love. I just want to feel every ilm of you.” He apologizes and collects her into his arms to carry her out of The Vault.

“Give me a few days, to prepare for that? Both mentally and physically?” Aymeric nods to her request. She was speaking of their first time together. The blush on her face, he wants to see that under him, and find out what kind of sounds she makes.

Kiya feels like ice is being dumped onto her from his stare. Heated and full of love. They stop right at Last Vigil, Aymeric pulls her with him up onto the platform that overlooks the drop and behind them the Knights Twelve statues. 

Aymeric places a hand at her waist, and takes her other hand to dance with her. No music to be heard, as he leads her. She moves swift with his guidance, and enjoys the moment with him. By the time they were done dancing, she is breathless and Aymeric matches. He sees her rub her shoulders and knows it is time for her to go inside.

“My love, you are cold. I shall see you tomorrow?” Aymeric helps her down, spinning brief with her as she slides down his front to the ground. 

“Of course you will see me tomorrow.” She answers, and Aymeric leans down to place a few kisses. One on her hand, one on her head and forehead. The last one on her lips. He notes how cold she is through the kiss.

“Inside. Or I might just whisk you away to my home to heat you up myself.” Kiya’s face is red at his words and she shoves him for his comment. She darts off to the guard at House Fortemps. Giving one last glance to Aymeric, blowing him a kiss, he returns it. 

Once she was inside, Aymeric smiles to himself and walks down the path to his home. A familiar face greets him at the bottom in Artoirel.

“So how did it go? You seem to be beaming bright.” Artoirel was on his way back up to his home.

“She said yes!” They both share a smile, and Artoirel bows brief.

“Well, congratulations on your fiancée now. You will take good care of our adopted sister. I have faith in Halone.” Aymeric’s turn to bow.

“Thank you.”

Inside House Fortemps, once the door was pressed against her back she sees Alphinaud and Tataru waiting at the door for her return.

“Soooo!? Tell us! How was your date with the Lord Commander this evening?” Tataru wants the details. 

“Well… um…” Kiya didn’t expect to be bombarded with questions. Unless they knew something.

“He asked me to marry him!” Both of their eyes widen.

“And?!” Tataru holds her hands in front of herself. 

“I said yes.” Kiya shows her the band, and Tataru to her best is brightly smiling.

“Ooh! I knew you would say yes!” Kiya catches those words and eyes her tiny friend.

“Oh? You knew of this did you?” Kiya approaches her, and Tataru sees that look in Kiya’s eyes. She steps back and goes to run.

“Of course I did! He asked my your ring size!” Tataru squeaks out as Kiya pounces onto her and hugs her.

“Tataru! I thought you were going to keep my measurements a secret from everyone!” 

“Your body yes! Your ring size? How could I deny Aymeric when he looked so hopeful?” Tataru’s face is tugged a little by Kiya. Alphinaud coughs a little. Getting Kiya’s attention.

“You were in on it too?” She questions.

“He did ask me what colors best describe you. I was in the room with Edmont when he asked his permission too.” Kiya realizes just how much was done under her nose from the others. 

“Thank you all. I can tell you more over tea and sitting next to the fire then.” She is still cold and she uses her icy hands when she approaches Alphinaud and sticks her hands down the back of his clothes earning a yelp of protest.

They share laughs and move so Kiya can get warmed up.


	9. Parthenophilia

The day started out simple between Kiya and Aymeric. He invited her over for the evening, and Kiya accepted his invitation. She feels a bit more nervous this time, as she is also staying the night with him again. Her nerves coming from the next step she wants to take with him.

Kiya is brought out of her thoughts when she is in her inn room, looking herself over, Jandelaine pauses with his scissors over her. He was helping her try different looks, painting different things on her face to make her look appealing for the evening. He knows her well, and settles for having her hair down sleek black with faint blue to them. A trending color to Kiya. On her left cheek is a painted dark blue heart, and lips a light blue. 

“My dear, it almost feels like you are about to go for your wedding night. I know Aymeric will love anything you wear, and how you look. You already are ravishing.” He compliments her, and finishes her style off getting an appreciative nod and hum out of her. He takes his payment from her and smiles as he walks away.

Kiya wears something a little more for the night, the black tights and a beautiful fitting dress that hugged her curve. She looks herself over in the mirror and when the time is to meet Aymeric she heads out. 

Kiya thought long and hard over her relationship with Aymeric, and the previous night he had snuck her into The Vault’s Quire to swear his life to her, and she had promised hers on the place where they had lost and gained so much. She recalls saving his life, and it gives her more conviction for her plan for the evening.

When she arrived to Aymeric’s house, he was just arriving, he takes a look at his beloved and feels like he is staring at an angel. So much he drops his keys to his home, and for the first time that night, she sees him blush from ear to ear.

“Kiya, my dearest. You look radiant.” Aymeric breathes out, he hasn’t seen her dress up since the first time she came to dinner with him. Kiya fidgets with the ends of her hair.

“You like it then?” She asks, playing coy and innocent. Aymeric reaches down to pick up the keys, and looks at her through half-lidded eyes, a smolder in those ice blues.

“I love it. Please come inside.” He opens the door and allows her in. Kiya feels at home in his place, she spends a lot of her off time at Aymeric’s place. She notes he is staring hard at her watching her saunter about to his living room den. Aymeric follows almost entranced by her walk.

“Is there a special occasion to your manner of dress?” He wonders, he is still in his regalia clothes. He sets about removing the armor disappearing brief to his room to change into something more fitting. A white button down, and black pants. 

“Kind of a special occasion, but you will find out soon.” She smiles up at him, he leans in to give her a kiss. She eagerly kisses him back, almost a little more passion into her side. Aymeric pulls back to look at her eyes, seeing them vibrant green, but he feels like he is on fire from her stare. He tugs at the collar of his shirt. 

“Wine? My love?” He offers, remembering they’re about to have dinner together. Kiya smiles and nods, she also pulls him to her, lips next to an ear.

“Yes, and do you think after we eat, we can be sure that we’re alone for the evening?” She asks him, and Aymeric snaps his head to see if he heard her right. The blush on her face confirms something, her demeanor different and sure of herself. 

“Are we? Yes I can be sure of that.” He feels his skin heat up at catching on after she nods. 

“Yes, Aymeric. I want to take another step in our relationship.” She feels shy in saying it, but keeps herself from backing down from her nerves.

“I want to be with you.”

“Then it will be mine pleasure to be a perfect lover.” He takes one of her hands and kisses the back of her hand. He leads her to the dining room to eat, knowing things should be ready. All through the evening he would keep his eyes on her, his eyes straying and roaming over her body. He finds himself watching her lips as she bites on her bottom every so often. 

After Aymeric helped his manservant clean up, he had instructed him to take the rest of the night off, in addition to taking his cranky cat along, so there were no interruptions for this night.

Kiya resigned herself to Aymeric’s room, changing out of the elegant dress and into one of Aymeric’s other button down shirts. Finding the complicated dress too intimidating for the night. Aymeric finds her and smiles from the door frame. He prefers this side of her. Simple but herself. A touch of elegance in her mannerisms. Her lion like tail wriggles in the air and a feline ear twitches towards him once she hears him clear his throat.

“You changed clothes I see.” He approaches the side of the bed, and settles down next to her. Aymeric tugs her close to him, and presses kisses to her face and shoulder. Kiya smiles from the kisses and nods.

“This feels more comfortable.” She murmurs to him, Aymeric nods and tilts Kiya’s head towards his. He presses a half kiss to her lips, testing to see if she wants this. When she kisses him again in full, gripping his shirt he has his answer. 

Tilting Kiya’s head back, he lays her down into the center of his bed and begins deepening the kiss. Kiya tilts her head back and parts her lips into the kiss to let his tongue delve into her mouth. Kiya releases a moan into the kiss, and feels Aymeric’s hands wrap around her. 

Aymeric wants to hear that sound again, he pulls back from the kiss and presses light kisses across her lips. 

“May I touch you?” Aymeric lifts his head to one of her ears and nibbles on the very end of it. Kiya lets another soft moan escape her, her legs closing together.

“Yes, you may touch me.” She even guides his hands to her waist. Aymeric presses his hands on her abdomen and rubs them on her body passing along her breasts till they were at her shoulders. He kisses her again while his hands travel down the front of her and over her chest. 

Kiya’s breathing hitches when his hands squeeze her breasts. Feeling his hands on her was different than she thought. He had never once accidentally groped her in all their courting. Not a single slip up, or unwanted touch. She looks at his face, and he has an almost sense of wonder in his eyes watching her face for further signs. 

She nods her head, and he begins to open the front of the shirt she is wearing. His lips trailing kisses across milky flesh as it is exposed to him. He pauses at the valley between her breasts and looks up at her. 

“How far am I allowed to go?” He checks with her, knowing that their first time with penetration is still in question. He wants her comfortable, but he also wants to please her. Aymeric nuzzles his face against a breast, feeling allowed to touch her so intimately. Kiya thinks it over, and smiles at him.

“We can go as far as we can go full.” She informs him, and he nods understanding. Aymeric continues to tug open her shirt and sits up on his knees as he undoes the last button then carefully slides the fabric off her front. Kiya’s arms cover her breasts shy from his stare. Aymeric leans down to hover over her, hands on either side of her head.

“Come on my love, let me see you.” His hands ghost down her arms. Kiya’s face burns with embarrassment as she slowly uncovers her chest. Her tail flicks to the side as she sees Aymeric’s expression soften. 

“You are beautiful.” He leans down to kiss her again, firm, his lips nibbling her bottom lip. His hands move from her arms to cup her breasts in his hands. The soft flesh under his hands makes him shiver as this is the first time, he’s touched a woman. He has kissed someone in his youth, but never had he done things like this. He didn’t want to be responsible for more “bastards” in Ishgard or burden a woman with an irreversible choice.

Kiya lets a moan out when Aymeric’s fingers circle a nipple and gently tweaks one. He is seated back and watches her face contort in pleasure. The pads of his thumbs roll the hardening buds underneath them.

Aymeric leans down again and kisses her neck, trailing kisses down to where the fingers of his right hand tweak a nipple. His tongue runs over the end, drawing Kiya off his bed when he squeezes it. Another moan comes from her lips, and he does it again to hear her.

Kiya squirms under his touch, and her hands find his hair, slipping into the raven locks. Aymeric looks up at her as he closes his mouth on her left breast. She feels hot breath and a wet tongue swirl around the nipple then his teeth gently tug with his lips before pulling off with a wet pop sound. Aymeric repeats this to the other one while his fingers go back to teasing the neglected one.

Aymeric pulls his mouth off and nuzzles his face to her chest. Looking at her with heated blue eyes, she can feel the effect this has on Aymeric with how he is poking into her leg. 

Kiya tests him a little, and nods to his questioning eyes about continuing lower. Her breathing quickens a little as her heart thuds hard in her chest. Aymeric kisses her chest again before trailing his tongue down the underside following a path along to her navel. 

When he reaches her cotton tights, he hooks his fingers into the hem and lifts them enough for air to hit her waist. His answer is with her hands urging him down. Kiya lifts her hips for him, and Aymeric tugs the tights and smallclothes down together pass her thighs stopping at her knees.

Aymeric holds her stare, and smiles when he looks down. The first thing he notes is how she is hairless along her slit. Her tail twitches nervously, as Aymeric places curious fingers along her thighs to coax them apart.

If he wasn’t hard before, he is now. Aymeric sees Kiya take a breath of air and holds it as his finger’s parts her folds. She is hot here, and his face matches hers with the flush, as he glances to his lover’s face. Kiya has her face covered, giving him free reign to spread her folds further apart. 

Aymeric touches a finger along from above the hood of her clit down to where he feels her thighs slick from arousal. Kiya lets a gasp out feeling his fingers prod her curiously. She also feels him take off the rest of her bottom clothing dropping them over the edge of his bed.

Kiya feels Aymeric tug her hips towards him and raise her legs over his shoulders. He circles his arms around her legs to keep them open for what he was about to do to her. He didn’t want a knee in his face. 

Carefully he parts her folds and places a kiss onto her clit. The reaction was what he expected her legs closing on him, but this makes him push his mouth closer to her core. Placing more kisses along her folds. Light flicks of his tongue till it pressed against the entrance of her cunt.

The hands in his hair tug for him to go back up to her clit. Him finding she likes that played with. He indulges her, and drags his tongue from entrance to clit, circling the nub with the tip of his tongue before engulfing it with his mouth to suck.

“A-Aymeric!” Kiya moans out his name, feeling his tongue work on her. Her tail thrashes wild when he sucks on the nub of flesh, drawing further moans from her and tugging in his hair.

Aymeric pulls his mouth off and kisses the nub again. He looks up at her as his tongue runs through her folds down, and she watches him run his tongue along the slit, making her face glow hotter when she feels his tongue lave at her entrance.

“Is this okay for me to do?” He checks his permissions again, making sure he can put his tongue inside, his fingers as well. 

“Yes, please!” Kiya pleads him to continue, and almost loses her mind when she feels and sees him push his tongue inside. His eyes half-lid and he pushes his tongue as far as it can go swirling it. He hears her cry his name again and buck her hips towards his mouth. He eagerly gives her what she wants and uses one of his hands to keep her folds apart with his fingers. 

Aymeric is rewarded with her thighs twitching and her hips rising to his mouth when it is on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Kiya tugs a bit too hard on his hair, and Aymeric seizes her hands rubbing the backs of her hands with his fingers.

“Kiya, My love. If you keep yanking. I’ll go bald.” He looks up at her from her thighs and presses kisses to her thigh. 

“I’m sorry, Aymeric. It just feels too good.” Kiya looks away sheepish, Aymeric gets an idea, and disentangles himself from her legs, and lays on his back. His head on the bed itself and not pillows. Kiya looks at him curious.

“Come. Like this.” He tugs her and she follows his lead, she blushes when she is straddling his head and face. Her thighs coaxed apart.

“Now sit, please.” Aymeric leans his head up and places a kiss to her folds. He rearranged them due to the strain on his groin too much to lay down comfortably anymore.

“But, this is embarrassing!” She feels another kiss, and the idea of sitting on his face with way. She is mortified from the way his eyes regard her.

“Kiya, please. I want to do this.” Aymeric’s hands go to her hips and rub circles on them. Kiya feels her face burning, and when she was about to lift her hips, he pulls her down, his tongue already delving between her slit to resume his earlier teasing. What he gets is a loud cry of pleasure as his tongue reaches deeper than earlier. 

Kiya rocks her hips wanting that tongue inside her more, moans torn from her lips, and she feels Aymeric’s hands guide her hips to a rhythm he sets. His tongue is still clumsy as he learns what she likes, and his fingers itch to do more than just hold her hips down. With his right hand, he lets go when her hips keep the rhythm of his tongue and lips. 

Aymeric brings his hand closer to her slit and raises her hips enough for him to lick his fingers. Once he was satisfied with how slick they are, he presses his first finger at the ring of her opening. He feels her tense up, but his tongue is there along with the digit lavishing it with swirls of his tongue. 

Carefully Aymeric presses the finger inside her, the reaction he gets is something he won’t forget with her low moan, but the searing heat and wetness that surrounds his finger. She is wet and as his finger pushes further in, he feels softness all around it. How he wishes it was another part of him pressing in for the first time.

Kiya whines under her breath feeling his finger wiggle in, and another slowly being added. With him still kissing her clit and delving his tongue inside with his fingers. Kiya notes his fingers reach deeper than her own, and never in any of her dreams would she have thought of the sight below her. Piercing blue eyes staring hot at her from between her legs, lips and chin with spit and her own wetness covering his mouth. She blushes at that thought, and now his fingers wiggling in her.

Kiya was about to say something when his fingers touch something towards her belly, this makes her push her hips down onto his hand. Aymeric lets a moan of his own come out seeing how flustered she is, and the look of lust clouds her green eyes. 

“Do that again please!” Kiya pleads, she wants to feel his fingers on that spot again. Aymeric barely brushes it and she moans out, pushing her hips down again. Aymeric repeats this movement with his fingers till she is practically bouncing off his hand and mouth. His lips going to work every time she grinds her hips down.

“Aymeric please! Please!” Kiya pleads as her hips roll down to his fingers, he has added another one into her, that have her crying for him.

“Aymeric! I feel! Amazing!” Words he wants to hear, he continues to pleasure her, and spends running his tongue along her clit in fast circles, listening to his love reach an orgasm. Her walls tighten on his fingers, and his tongue feels her core twitch in response to how she feels. Even a gush of fluid escapes her and he greedily laps it up after finding how sweet it is.

Kiya lifts her hips and lets Aymeric out from between her legs. She feels her legs go jelly and lays down next to Aymeric. He grins at her, seeing he has reduced her to soft moans and panting. 

Aymeric sits up and grips himself through his pants, finding himself harder than he has been even in his time alone. Having the woman he loves over him and him pleasing every ilm of her. He desires to be inside her, he wants to take her and reduce her to a mess. First he must let her get use to him nude now. He worries if once she sees him she’ll be too intimidated to go through with sex itself. 

Aymeric was gifted in being very well endowed, length reaching up towards his belly, but the thickness easily three of his fingers. Kiya notes the pained expression on Aymeric’s face, and sees him gripping at the bulge in his pants. A flush on his face at seeing her notice.

“Tis fine love. We can stop here if you desire. If it is too much.” Kiya regains herself and smiles.

“I want to continue. Would you let me… return the pleasure you gave me?” She asks, and Aymeric smiles down to her. 

“I want you to see me first then decide that. I admit, I am a bit large…” He half warns, and Kiya nods. 

Kiya coaxes him to lie down where she was, and it is her turn to explore him. Her hands work at the buttons on his shirt, tugging it open. She places her own kisses on his face and lips. She wrinkles her nose a little at her own taste but accepts it when he seeks a full kiss from her. 

When Kiya has his shirt opened her eyes roam first. Taking in his broad torso, his shoulders and upper torso muscular from his sword and bow training. Her eyes linger over a small faded vertical slit in his abdomen. Her fingers are careful when they brush over this spot. 

The scar he got that almost cost him his life. All because he believed her cause and upsetted the faith of everyone in Ishgard for a better future. Kiya leans down and presses a very gentle and endearing kiss to the scar. Aymeric rests a hand on top of her head, and smiles at her for taking such care of something that happened many moons ago.

“Does it still hurt?” She asks, looking at his face. He shakes his head.

“It doesn’t hurt, except for in memory. My love, I am here. I am with you.” Aymeric cups her face in his hands, and presses his thumbs on her cheeks. When she still has that look in her eyes. He tugs on her cheeks earning a sputtering noise from his beloved.

“Hey!” Kiya gets back into the mood of things, and for him pinching her face, her hands get daring and reach down to squeeze the bulge. Kiya draws a loud groan from Aymeric, it backfires on her, seeing how sexy he looks lost in pleasure. 

Sky blue eyes peer at her through dark eyelashes, his mouth parted as he pants from her squeeze on him. She even feels his erection twitch in her hand. She palms him, her eyes widen at what he meant by him being large. Her fingers trace over him through the fabric, every touch she places has him letting moans out and pushing his hips up to her hand wanting her to touch him more.

“Kiya, my love. Please if you would… my pants… They’re getting uncomfortable with you doing that.” Aymeric manages out, his own hands go to her waist, fingers slipping down to touch her folds.

Kiya nods her head, and tugs at his pants till he lifts his hips to let her pull them down with his smallclothes.

Aymeric grabs Kiya’s hands and holds them, keeping her gaze on his face.

“Remember love, we can stop if it is too much for you. I don’t want you to feel pressured.” Aymeric reassures her, leaving her an out if she gets scared or doesn’t want to do it. Kiya leans over and kisses his forehead the way he does to her.

“I’ll keep that in mind. I really want to go completely with you. I want you, and I love you.” She reassures her choice. 

“I love you too, I want you too, I have wanted you for the longest time. I just worry it will be too… big.” He casts his gaze to the side, it is his turn to be bashful. An endearing sight and one that melts her heart.

“Aymeric, are you sure it is me that isn’t ready, or you?” She asks him, giving him the chance to stop if he wasn’t sure if she can handle him yet. 

Aymeric looks at her, and questions his own thoughts. It is both their first time together like this. He doesn’t know and neither does she if he’ll fit if they don’t try. He smiles and nods his head.

“Mayhap nerves on mine end too.” Kiya smiles down at him more, she is reminded this is a first for him as much as it is for her. Reassurance goes both ways. Kiya leans in and kisses him fully, and receives the kiss back. Aymeric lets go of her hands, and she seeks them lower on him till her fingertips brush very soft skin, but hard and throbbing. 

Kiya feels Aymeric twitch under her palm, her fingers tracing over the hot flesh and down along the shaft. Kiya chances a glance to his face, and Aymeric’s eyes are closed in bliss and his mouth parted as he sighs content. She watches his face, as her fingers circle around the tip, smearing precum as her fingers travel over the slit at the top.

“Ah… Kiya… that feels really good. Keep going.” Aymeric says and moans out when he feels her hand close at the tip and stroke down. One of his hands goes down to guide her hand in how to touch him. Having her use her thumb to sweep over the tip then back down. 

Kiya is entranced by Aymeric’s blissful face, how the blush across his face widens from catching her stare, his perfect lips parted and moan after moan escapes. Kiya stills her hand, and Aymeric gives her a questioning look feeling her stop. Kiya only flashes a devilish smile, as she scoots down his legs. 

“I did say I want you.” Kiya lowers her head to his penis, she is almost intimidated with the size. She marvels at how large he is and glances up at his face, he is watching her. Kiya smiles at him and kisses the side of it while giving Aymeric a hot stare. Aymeric does everything in his power not to cum right there. Even as she kisses her way up to the tip and sweeps her tongue over the head. He sees her tail wriggling behind her in amusement seeing the way he stares at her.

Aymeric was about to say something till she takes him into her mouth. He loses his control and moans out her name. His turn to place his hands in her hair. Fingers running through the silky black hair as she tries to fit him into her mouth. She resigns to just taking the tip in, she will work on the rest of him in time. 

Kiya relaxes her jaw as she fits a bit more into her mouth, finding herself enjoying the feel of him in her mouth. She hears his moans and feels him tug her hair gently. Kiya strokes what is not in her mouth, and every so often pulls her mouth off to lave her tongue along the sides while giving Aymeric sultry stares. 

Aymeric feels a familiar sensation in his stomach, and longs to spill himself but he taps the side of her jaw to get her attention from sucking on him. 

“As much as I would love to in your mouth. I would rather… have you underneath me more.” He voices his want, and Kiya listens to him. She pulls her mouth off and rubs her jaw from it stretching to fit the large appendage. 

Aymeric tugs her by her arms to come up to him, and she does, leaning down to give him a kiss, only to be flipped onto her back. Aymeric parts her legs and starts to fit between them. His doing this creates a little anxiety in Kiya from the reality of what they’re doing sinks in. Aymeric raises her hips to fit on his lap, his knees supporting her rear. 

Kiya looks up at him as he catches her stare, he lets her hips rest against his, she feels his penis rest against her slit. 

“Aymeric… be gentle.” Kiya requests, and he gives her a soft stare.

“I wouldn’t even dream of hurting you with me. Are you ready? Need to rest a bit more before I try?” He offers, rubbing her hips and up her torso to her breasts giving them a teasing squeeze. 

“I am ready love. Please. Go ahead.” She gives him consent to continue, and watches as Aymeric reaches between them to part her folds. His other hand to guide himself into her. Kiya feels the push, and watches Aymeric’s eyes close again in that blissful expression. 

Kiya feels a little bit of a rock from his hips then another push in, the movement of his hips sends him deep into her, more than what she was ready for. A cry torn from her lips, and Aymeric’s attention snaps to her face, he worries he hurt her. But instead he is greeted to her most blissful expression he has seen yet.

Aymeric focuses on the soft heat encircled around him, his head spinning from the sensation of faint tightness with heat and wet. Kiya on the other hand is focused on how full she feels, the way he throbs inside her, and the thickness with how he seems to feel right. 

“I’m fine, please move! I want you to move!” Kiya feels frustrated in the stillness, her body aches for him to move. Aymeric chuckles a little and leans in to press his forehead to hers staring into her eyes.

“Forgive me then. I am a bit content to move, you feel absolutely divine. Pray… let me savor the moment.” He presses a kiss to her nose, then down to her lips. He rocks his hips into hers slow and sensual. The draw back makes her feel anxious for the push in, and when she feels it she moans into the kiss. 

Aymeric’s pace consists of that slow and sensual move, letting them get use to each other. His hands take up hers and presses fleeting kisses all over her hands and arms down to her shoulders till he presses at her lips. 

Kiya feels his slow thrusts and feels her body just on fire for him, her hands go into his hair where he presses his head to her hands. Aymeric raises up and presses a hand to her belly as he thrusts in, the result of that he sees and feels. Kiya lets a cry sound out in his room, loud and with his name at the end. 

Aymeric has no idea what he did, but he sees a wild look in Kiya’s eyes. She wraps her legs at his waist to urge him on, and pleads with her eyes. Aymeric grants her wants by picking up his pace. Moving faster, rolling his hips down with hers. 

“Please, Aymeric, more… I want you! I love you!” She cries her passion out as he hits a spot inside her, accompanied with his rhythm. He takes one of her hands to hold it as he loves her. Overwhelmed with the sensations of his beloved thrashing on his bed so much some of his bedding is tossed or kicked off.

“I love you too, my dearest, Halone you are so beautiful like this. Praise… endure me a little longer. Endure me.” He hears her moans become a chant and song almost to his ears. The dizzying sensations of her heat and tightening in some moments, his guess she is close.

Kiya feels wandering fingers toy with her clit rubbing it while he thrusts into her. The combined pressure and teasing with him buried deep. She shudders and shakes as she peaks in orgasm again. Aymeric’s name sounding off her tongue, and causes him to fill her full. He moans out and rides his own passion out feeling his beloved’s walls clamp on him in a delicious way.

Aymeric collapses on top of her, and buries his face into her neck panting. He kisses her neck till there is a mark left. One she can’t hide so well, and smirks when she blushes.

“That was something amazing. Can we do it again?” Kiya looks at Aymeric hopeful, her emerald gaze smoldering more than his icy blues. Aymeric sees the look on her face. For a rare moment a deep thrum comes from her chest in a real purr. She blushes from it but continues.

“How can I refuse when you are so enchanting. Of course.” He purrs into her ear and starts working on rousing her body again.


	10. Exploration

Kiya feels hands on her, it was only hours after their first time together and Aymeric has her on her back and legs apart. His hands traveling over her skin a sense of awe in his icy eyes at how her body looked.

Aymeric splays his hands over Kiya’s torso, a hand pressing on a breast to tweak at a nipple when his fingers encounter them. He had started with her face tracing the contours of it tugging her bottom lip or running his fingers along her cheeks.

Kiya watches him in silence as his hands travel further down to touch on a leg. The way he traced her skin he was feeling her as well as touching her.

Aymeric touches over her knees ghosting his hands further till he touches over the smooth skin of her inner thighs. He glances up to Kiya’s face and she has her whole face covered by her hands. 

A chuckle comes from him and he reaches up to tug her hands off her face. He sees a full blush on her face, furiously red from him looking over her so intimately.

“Shy?” He questions and earns a nod. Aymeric reassures her with a kiss on her forehead.

“It is only me that will see you like this.” When Kiya looks at him and nods for him to continue he does. His hands return to her core and he lowers his head down to look closer to her.

Kiya feels her face heat up more at such a sight. Curious fingers spread her open, even from earlier when he had his mouth on her. He was caught up in the moment to truly look at her.

His fingers part her more and he sees the defined color difference between her folds and the inner parts of her. Aymeric presses two of his fingers into her but only opens her to see her. 

Kiya feels more embarrassed as he is gentle in keeping her open to his eyes. He seemed content with seeing how she takes in his fingers even pushing them in and out till a wetness coats them.

“Do you feel good?” He genuinely asks, hoping he is causing pleasure to her. 

“That does feel very good when you do that.” She answers him and feels his fingers push in a bit more drawing a faint moan out of her. 

Aymeric observes how her body reacts to his ministrations. He soon gets an idea and pulls his fingers out and spreads her open wide. Using his fingers to keep her open. He can see the opening better. Kiya covers her face again at him looking at her this way. 

Aymeric enjoys the sight of his love like this. Blushing madly, and looking more inviting for him. He lowers his head down and slowly presses the flat of his tongue into her. He draws out a sudden squeak from her and feels her hands going into his hair. 

Aymeric keeps her folds parted with his hands as he presses his tongue against her better. He uses different pressures onto her to see what she likes best. The end if his tongue finds her clit and circles it then travels back to her opening where he delves and swirls his tongue into her. The hands in his hair tugs slightly more and he can see her legs shake as a result of him teasing her this way.

Kiya sees the way he has her opened to his eyes and it makes her flustered. Him staring at her, let alone kissing and using his tongue again. She is easily going to get addicted to his mouth on her.

Aymeric pulls his head back and gives another long lick, casting his eyes upwards to his lover. Kiya feels more embarrassed as he does this. Heat coming off ice blue eyes as he locks his eyes to her vibrant green ones.

“Have your fill of taste?” Kiya questions him as he moves up her body to press his forehead to hers.

“Hardly had enough. I was getting uncomfortable laying on my stomach.” Aymeric says and moves to sit with his back against the headboard of his bed. Kiya looks at him, her eyes traveling down his body till she sees why. He was getting hard.

An idea pops into her head and since he treated her so kindly to teasing and exploring her. She should return it.

Kiya moves up to give him a kiss, he returns it. A chaste kiss, her hands touch at his face following how smooth his skin is on it. Aymeric closes his eyes, and Kiya feels better without his intense stare on her.

Aymeric let’s her feel him, her hands touch at his cheeks then along his neck, taking care as they pass over his shoulders feeling his skin under her fingertips. 

Electric almost, Aymeric feels his skin get goosebumps at how delicate she touches down his toned arms. She explored him earlier. 

Fingers just as curious as his were, Kiya touches at his torso passing over his chest. Tracing the fine line of his scar, barely noticeable now.

Kiya traces further down prodding brief at his navel before her fingers find the dip from his sides towards his groin.

Aymeric opens his eyes at this sensation and regards her with a gentle stare to continue her hands.

Kiya does, following smooth skin completely devoid of hair. Her fingers touch along the base cupping the sac just under his length. She draws a breathy sigh out of Aymeric. 

Kiya follows with her fingers up the shaft, the pads of her fingertips feeling how soft his skin is. She notes his breathing uneasy.

Aymeric places his hands to the blanket beneath him. Keeping himself grounded to her touch. Her hands feel good and he would love to feel more.

Kiya gets a nod out of him, then continues her hands traveling up till they encounter the head. Her fingers touch along the underside, feeling him twitch in her hand.

She marvels at how large he is, wondering how she even fit him. If she had a way to measure she guessed his length was around 9 with a circumference of 3. The length wasn’t why she marveled it was how thick he is.

Kiya looks up at him and sees Aymeric’s face relaxed and eyes closed at the feeling of her touching him.

Fingertips prod at the very tip where the tiny slit is. Her thumb sweeps over it, and she is rewarded with clear fluid seeping out and a groan coming from him.

Kiya strokes him with her hand. Curling her hand as she guides it down. Her fingertips tracing along just the underside of the tip following the edge of the glands.

She massages down till Aymeric releases more breathy sighs. Kiya lowers her head to return the oral done on her. Her tongue pressing against the tip just underneath and follows up and sweeps her tongue collecting the beads of precum on her tongue.

Aymeric’s hands clench the sheets tight under his hands. Kiya chances a glance up to him and sees his head tossed back, eyes glossy from pleasure and mouth parted for moans.

Kiya takes him into her mouth and struggles a bit with taking more than just the head in. So she just presses her tongue against the tip and swirls her tongue around him. Pulling her mouth off every so often to lick at what isn5in her mouth.

Aymeric bites his bottom lip and reaches his hands down to tug hers off. She could feel him pulse in her hands. Kiya looks up, Aymeric takes her hands and holds them in his own.

“While that feels very good. I rather be inside you.” Aymeric says, tugging her up to him. Kiya follows his guidance and turns her so she is laying on her back again. 

Aymeric raises Kiya’s legs and starts to fit between them. He looks down and parts her folds to line himself against them. He runs the head of his erection against her folds till he is wet enough to push in. 

His eyes do not leave as he slips in. Kiya let’s out a breath of air she had feeling him stretch her.

“Tell me, does it hurt when I do this?” He earns a shake if her head no. He smiles and begins to fit more into her. Kiya feels herself full of him and pants slightly.

Aymeric reaches a hand to her, and Kiya takes it gripping tight as she adjusts. Aymeric casts his eyes downward to see how she is stretched around him. He is barely fully into her, yet she squeezes him and is spread by him in such an intimate way.

Aymeric pulls back slowly then pushes back in equally slow except the end of the push in he bumps forward enough to make her moan out for him.

Kiya holds onto his hands tighter feeling him starting to thrust into her. Her moans falling freely as he picks up the pace.

Aymeric’s thrusts are languid and he feels amazing with her surrounding him. A gentle tight heat and faint wetness.

Kiya let’s go of one of his hands and Aymeric uses that hand to rub her clit in time to his thrusts as he moves faster.

Aymeric hears her begin to say his name in an almost chant as his pace increases. He watches her face as she is in pure bliss from him. 

Kiya thrashes her tail on the bed and Aymeric takes his other hand to touch it. Tugging gently. As he does this a loud cry is torn out of her when hisbfujgers brush the base if her tail.

Aymeric is in awe over her range of emotions, how she seems to love it more with her tail touched. He lightly tugs it and the reaction he gets is instant. He feels her squeeze down on him and pant out from the combined pressures she feels.

Aymeric closes his eyes when she squeezes him more and thrusts harder after sending her into an orgasm. Hearing his name cried and her shuddering underneath him. He thrusts through it till his own release hits him and he spills within her. 

Kiya breathes a bit harder and Aymeric matches her. They look at each other and he smiles while her face flushes dark after making such a face and noises.

Aymeric leans over to keep her from covering her face and nuzzles her cheek with his.

Kiya wraps her arms around him and he turns them onto their sides. He pulls his hips back and pulls from her. Kiya feels better and moves closer into his arms.

“Was I good for you?” Kiya asks and feels Aymeric petting her head soothing.

“More than good, you are amazing. You felt great.” Kiya feels her heart full.

“Full glad am I.” She let’s a light thrum come from her chest, and Aymeric continues to pet her head finding her enjoying it more around her ears.

“Tell me, Kiya. What made you decide today?” He wonders why she gave herself to him.

“I trust you not to hurt me. You and I swore to each other last night in the quire remember? I only wanted to be with someone who thinks the same in love.” She draws patterns on his torso, feeling sheepish.

“I am truly honored that you trust me so deeply like this.” Aymeric tugs her up to him enough so he can kiss her, Kiya returns it with a smile into it.

Kiya falls asleep on his chest, and Aymeric keeps rubbing her shoulders enjoying the smooth feel of her skin all over again.


	11. Morning

Soft caresses, it is the first thing Kiya became aware of when she woke up. A hand stroking her shoulder down her arm and back up. Fingertips brushing light and occasionally in soft circles. She also became aware of the dull ache that was present in her thighs. A pleasant soreness as the previous nights memories flood her mind. 

Kiya feels the same hand brush her face, moving hair out of it. She must have been blushing for soft lips grace just the corner of her cheek. She didn’t have to guess if Aymeric is awake, but she was not ready to open her eyes just yet. She is too content being pressed against his body. 

She notes she is not clothed and neither is he. They both had fallen asleep that way, after they had worn each other out. Kiya winds her arms around Aymeric’s torso and buries her face into his chest. She hears him intake a breath of air and sighs it out. A content sigh. His hands resume stroking her skin, finding her too soft to not touch every ilm of her.

A breath on one of her feline ears makes her twitch it, and her burying her face further into his skin. She can hear his heart beating, a little raised. Aymeric’s other arm is underneath her and pressed against her back holding her to him. Kiya almost didn’t believe that they had made love if it weren’t for the evidence of it in how sore she felt. Or how the soft skin of his legs are between hers. 

Kiya opens her eyes and is greeted to Aymeric’s chest in front of her, even there she is still seeing his chest. Shyly, she raises her head, feeling Aymeric move his back to greet her eyes with his own. 

Aymeric is a vision to behold, dishelved hair from her pulling it and bedhead. Smoldering eyes that seem to beam pride at her. Bare torso to her eyes, he has a smack of marks on his collarbone from her biting. Most of all is that smile he wears. 

“Morning my love.” He says to her. 

“Morning, love.” Kiya greets back tired still. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” He asks, hoping she doesn’t have any lasting effects from his roughness later in the night.

“My thighs ache a little, but nothing I didn’t like was done.” She purrs to him earning a blush and chuckle from him.

“Full glad am I then. You have truly made me happy with giving yourself to me.” A kiss is pressed to her face, and she smiles from it.

“I am happy that you gave yourself to me too.” Kiya blushes from his words, and shrinks into his chest when he peppers her ears with kisses.

“Was I good?” She asks, and Aymeric tilts her head up to his.

“More than good. You were amazing. Also very cute and beautiful. I won’t ever forget the sight of you in so much bliss.” He nuzzles her face with his, Kiya feels one of his hands slip to her back, and rubs down along her spine. 

He traces each spot on her back, and slips his hand down to her tail. His fingers trail along till skin meets silky fur. Aymeric is surprised when she fidgets with him touching where the skin meets the fur of her tail. Kiya’s legs around his waist tighten and she blushes as she keeps her face buried in his chest.

“Aymeric! If you do that…” The fingers tease the skin under the tail, earning her jolting up a bit.

“What will happen if I do this now?” An eyebrow raised as he watches his love’s face twist up in pleasure. 

“A-Aymeric~!” She purrs into his chest, literal purrs a deep thrum in her chest accompanied by her hips grinding against his. She feels embarrassed as the purring continues.

“Oh~ You love this!” Aymeric has found a immense hot spot for her, with the way her hips press against his. His hand playing with her tail is the one underneath her. His free hand, goes down between them and starts to play with her slit. His fingers spreading her open, enough for the sensation to hit her.

“A-ah! Aymeric~!!” She looks up at his face when one of his fingers dips into her. Enough to wet the end of his middle then trails it to her clit circling it slowly.

“Hmm? What is it? You said my name. And your face is flushed.” He teases her, he knows what is on her tongue. His finger still circles the hardening nub, not quite touching it. 

“Aymeric! Please!” Kiya pushes her hips to his hand, as he awakens her need for him. Aymeric rubs his finger against the nub the pad of it dancing over it. Kiya rocks her hips while her hands find his back and lightly digs them in.

“Aymeric, please what?” He murmurs into one of her furry ears. His breath tickles it and makes her twitch it away.

“Y-your fingers. Please… touch me.” Kiya asks him, and feels his fingers slip back to her opening, where there was one finger there were two rubbing through and pressing inside. He pulls his fingers out to glide them over her clit again, using her juices to lubricate his fingers.

“Like this?” He asks, trying to figure out how she likes to be touched. He learned a lot in the previous night, but now he wanted to know how she likes being touched intimate like this. 

“Ah… like that… um.. let me.” Kiya shyly moves one of her hands down to guide his. Understanding what he was doing. Her fingers touch over where his are rubbing her in circles to change how he is pressing on the bundle of nerves. She has his fingers press a bit harder, and in wide circles covering the entire spot, only dipping his fingers into her when he felt dry. 

Aymeric hears her moan softly from his fingers, and watches her face as he takes over in pleasing her. His fingers now inside her curled towards that spot he found. When she squeezes his fingers he has found it. 

“Ah.. that feels so nice… that feels so… ah nice!” Aymeric is entranced by her face, seeing how her mouth parts and eyes fall closed when his fingers keep pressing that spot. Kiya’s hips move to his hand and fingers. Her own hands grip his arm and she rocks her hips more when he sinks his fingers in more. 

Aymeric moves her to her back and shifts so the blankets are off of them. He sits so to keep her legs apart, but his hand returns sinking his fingers in. He adds a third one and spreads his fingers apart. The reaction on her face is something he can’t get enough. Pure bliss. Kiya whines from the stretch in her. 

Kiya locks her eyes with Aymeric’s, and feels more shy with being so exposed to him. She feels different than how it was the prior night. He touched her so as he is now. It is his gaze, the way it falls on her face instead of anything else, she reaches her hands up to cover his face. 

“Hmm?” Aymeric closes his eyes when she covers them with her hands. He pulls his fingers from her and goes back to teasing the small nub, circling it.

“Your stare is intense…” She confesses, and Aymeric leans down to press his forehead to hers. 

“Forgive me, you are just so beautiful like this. I don’t want to miss a moment of your expressions.” He kisses her in apology, and she removes her hands. She still feels shy, when his eyes open, a loving gaze. 

Aymeric glances down her body to where his hand is and uses his fingers to part her folds. Now she is really embarrassed with him staring there. His gaze returns to her face and sees she has covered her own face now. He lets a sigh escape and removes his hand from her. He nudges her legs apart and settles between them. 

Kiya uncovers her face at feeling his weight over her. Once she sees him, he presses a full kiss to her. This kiss is sweet yet passionate. His hands move down to grip her hips a bit and tilts them up for him.

“May I?” He asks between the kiss, Kiya feels what he is asking as he takes his erection and rubs it along her folds. He revels in the way she feels against his sensitive flesh. He teases her entrance with the tip pressed near it, but not in her.

“You may. But keep doing that for a bit please?” Kiya refers to the rubbing, and Aymeric does as she asks. He even lifts her hips enough so he can slide along her folds, the head pressing against her entrance then back up through the crease of her slit to rub against her clit then back. 

Aymeric listens to her sigh and moan from this, he tilts her hips forward till her legs were more in the air. On his next pass down, he presses into her. The sudden push in has Kiya jolt and grip the sheets underneath her. 

“You feel absolutely divine my love.” He informs her, and all she can do is feel him as he pulls back slow almost entirely out, then shoves back in rough. She lets soft moans fall from her at the pace he sets. Aymeric follows every movement her body makes, from the way her breasts shift from his thrusts, to the way her hair ruffles from her thrashing. 

Aymeric keeps this pace, not changing it, even when her body begs him to move faster or harder. He only tilts her hips a bit more and soon is hitting that spot his fingers found inside. His slow pace maddening for her, but each brush inside makes her toes curl.

Kiya jolts up when she feels Aymeric hit a spot deep inside of her. This makes her legs shake and quiver every time he hits this spot. Aymeric adjusts his pace a bit and angles himself enough to hit that spot again till he has her shuddering underneath him. 

“Ahh! Aymeric~! Aymeric~!!! There! Please~~ I love you~!!” Kiya feels hotter and her mind goes blank. She barely registers what happened when Aymeric keeps brushing that spot. Her voice sounds out in his room, and the hot stare she gives him makes him blush for a change. 

Aymeric’s pace picks up, he thrusts a bit harder now. With purpose to please his miqo’te lover. He can feel her tail thrash just below him, or hit his back. Kiya screams out her adorations for him when he thrusts deep enough to hit her womb. The result of that makes her shudder, teetering on that edge. 

Kiya pants in time to his thrusts and her moans come out when his pace is relentless now. Blue eyes dark with lust, and his desire to release on his mind. His fingers traverse down to rub her clit. 

Feeling him please her, she shakes and shudders as her orgasm is explosive with her arching off his bed. 

Aymeric keeps moving through her clamping down on him and drawing his moans of her name out. He lifts her into his arms till she is seated in his lap; his lips next to an ear as he fills her. Kiya shakes in his arms, her legs feel like mush and not part of her body. Her arms and hands touch his face, and he is drawn out of his trance on her. Her fingers delicate as they touch his ear with the cuff and earring. 

“Yes?” Aymeric asks as he leans in to press his cheek to hers, listening to her breathing harder. He is too content within her to pull from her just yet. He could stay like that. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to touch your face and ears… you made me feel a sensation I never felt. I felt beautiful… and loved. You make me feel things I never felt before.” Kiya sees him rest his head in her palm.

“Thank you for telling me this. It means I am doing my part good then? Are you sore?” Aymeric lifts her to pull from her, already missing her around him. He spreads kisses from shoulder to her neck, tenderly grazing his teeth just against the mark he made. His soft lips brush against another spot just under the junction of her jaw to neck. He starts to kiss and suck on that spot to leave another mark. One she can’t hide without a higher collar. 

“Ah, my thighs ache, but I don’t know if you can rub the spot..” Kiya feels those sinful lips against her skin, and him adding another love bite. She knows she will get teased, she will have to use a potion to heal the marks. Forbid Thancred see them, or someone who will tease her. The great warrior of light with Ser Aymeric.

“Hmm.. show me where and I will see if I can.” Aymeric lets her lay back down, and she presses on the junction of her thigh to groin. His hands move to that area, and begins to press a massage against it. Kiya squirms from it forgetting how ticklish that spot is. Aymeric keeps that in mind, his fingers working the sore muscle.

“Anywhere else?” Aymeric inquires, he couldn’t help himself as he presses his fingers along her folds to part them. Enough to see a bit of white come from her. He shakes his head, he would love to be buried in her again, but it is day and he knows he’ll be needed later at his office.

“Not really anywhere else, except my legs.” She feels relaxed, and Aymeric smiles down to her as he moves to lay next to her. Pulling her into his arms, he rubs her shoulders like he was before she woke up. 

Your legs I can’t help that well. Except to help make them more useless.” He purrs into one of her ears. At his gentle rubbing on her shoulders, she purrs again. 

“I wouldn’t mind that Aymeric. It would mean I can stay here and think of all the fun things to do with you later.” Aymeric looks at her and chuckles light.

“Oh? You mean you won’t do that now? Or do you have somewhere to be? I’m not opposed to you hiding here today.” Aymeric informs her, she can stay in his home.

“Then I will do that. I don’t think I can walk without a limp anyway. You did a number on me.” She is still shaking a little from how powerful her orgasm was. 

“Then I will be glad to come back to you still in my bed.” A kiss on her cheek.

“Now you are going to make me blush.” 

“I can do more than that love. Want a bath with me?” Aymeric inquires, knowing they both need one, him before he is in front of people. 

“I would appreciate that.” Kiya feels him get up, suddenly missing his warmth. Her hands reach for him only to be lifted into his arms.

“Then let’s have one.” 


End file.
